


Something Good

by Hikary



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Coda to chapter 8, Flash Fic, Introspection, M/M, Pre-Slash, Repost from EFP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikary/pseuds/Hikary
Summary: L'unica cosa era che in quel che facevano e in quello che erano c'era qualcosa - per così dire - di bello.(A. Baricco)
Relationships: Ralph & Jack Merridew
Kudos: 1





	Something Good

**Author's Note:**

> **Martedì 31 marzo 2020**  
>  L'ultimo anno di liceo mi sono innamorata di Ralph e Jack e Simon e tutti gli altri - e soprattutto di Roger, a dirla tutta. Ci sono pochissime cose al mondo che mi hanno fatto sentire a casa come la sezione LotF di AO3 e, nell'attesa di completare la mia modern!AU con hints di reincarnation!AU sotto pseudonimo e diventare un'autrice ricca e famosa, ho pensato che ripostare le mie ficcyne del liceo fosse una specie di sacrificio al dio delle AU mai finite. 
> 
> (Le note originali erano troppo falze e cringy per essere ripostate.)

« Tornerà. »

Ralph sentiva il corpicino fremere, come preso da una scossa invisibile.

Un peso opprimente gli schiacciava il petto, sempre più forte man mano che Jack si allontanava. Non aveva perso un movimento del giovane cacciatore, né gli erano sfuggite le sua lacrime.

_Dio, lacrime sul viso di Jack_.

Che stava combinando?

Aveva forse sbagliato tutto?

Per un lungo, lunghissimo istante, lo assalì un terrore profondo: che i loro _giochi_ , come li aveva chiamati Jack, la loro guerriglia privata stesse mettendo a repentaglio tutto il gruppo.

Lo distrasse un rumore indistinto – _la voce di Piggy, forse?_

Ralph non gli prestò attenzione.

Ma quel suono, seppur inconsciamente, richiamò alla memoria una miriade di immagini, di cui la voce lamentosa di Piggy era il costante sottofondo.

E allora se ne rese conto, in maniera quasi violenta: _voleva Jack_.

Voleva la sua risata di scherno, la loro silenziosa comprensione anche nel buio più impenetrabile, la sua prepotenza e quei loro sguardi d'intesa. Loro erano i capi, uguali ed uniti da un tenero istinto fraterno nell'essere diversi dagli altri.

« Quando il sole andrà giù, tornerà.»

Sì, Jack sarebbe tornato da lui.

Ralph aveva bisogno di crederci.

Il chiacchiericcio del ragazzo con gli occhiali riprese, più fastidioso e inopportuno che mai. Sbagliava questa volta, il bambino saggio.

_Jack tornerà_.

Non c'è democrazia senza opposizione; e Ralph non avrebbe accettato nessun rivale se non Jack Merridew.


End file.
